FATE DIAURA FF
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: RnR please


**Title : FATE**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Cast : all DIAURA's member, Yuu –ex DIAURA**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : PG**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : MxM, dead chara, cerita nggak mutu dan membingungkan. don't like don't read!**

**Summary : "Kei-san! aku bisa membuat Shoya-san kembali melihat…."**

_**Fukuoka, 12 Oktober 23:55 **_

Shoya berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa, beberapa kali kaki nya tersandung meski tongkat besi bewarna silver itu telah menuntun langkahnya. Keringat mulai membanjiri wajah manisnya, seiring tangan kirinya yang semakin erat meremat jaketnya sendiri. Derap langkah itu semakin mendekat, derap langkah yang Shoya dengar sejak ia keluar dari tempatnya bekerja, sebuah yayasan penyandang tuna netra. Shoya tahu ini sudah terlalu larut malam untuk pulang, meski sejak 3 tahun terakhir ini hanya gelaplah yang bisa ia lihat.

"Kami-sama..." Shoya berbisik lirih dengan suara parau, masih sambil terus berjalan dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerak memegang tongkat.

BRUUUK!

Shoya menabrak sesuatu, tubuhnya hampir limbung namun sepasang tangan hangat mendekapnya cepat. Nafas Shoya tercekat merasakan tubuhnya disentuh seseorang.

"aakh—" Shoya menjerit tertahan saat mulutnya disekap sebuah tangan besar.

"sstt—Sho-can, ini aku" orang itu melepaskan tangannya

"Ke-Kei?" tanya Shoya, tangannya meraba tubuh dan wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya, memastikan. Ini memang Kei.

"hai—" Kei tersenyum dan mengambil tongkat milik Shoya yang terjatuh, menuntun tangan kanan Shoya untuk menerima tongkatnya sendiri.

"aku kan sudah bilang, tunggu saja di yayasan sampai aku datang—" Kei menyentil pelan dahi Shoya, membuat Shoya sedikit mengaduh.

"gommen—" Shoya menunduk. Kei hanya menghela nafas dan mendekap tubuh kurus Shoya, mengusap pelan kepala Shoya penuh proteksi.

"lain kali jangan diulangi. Aku setengah mati mencarimu, bodoh!" bisik Kei mengeratkan dekapannya. Shoya mengangguk pelan, pandangannya bergerak tak tentu arah.

_**Fukuoka, 13 Oktober 01:55 **_

Shoya menyendok sup hangat itu dengan malas. Pikirannya masih dihantui ketakutan karena kejadian semalam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Bahkan dia seperti selalu mengikuti kemanapun Shoya pergi. Indra penglihatannya memang tidak berfungsi, namun Tuhan memang adil. Shoya dapat mendengar dan merasakan lebih baik dari orang lain. Saat orang lain bisa melihat apa yang tak bisa ia lihat, Shoya dapat mendengar dan merasakan apa yang orang lain tak bisa dengar dan rasakan.

"makan yang benar!" kata Kei tiba-tiba memukul kepala Shoya pelan dengan gulungan kertas. Sedari tadi Kei mengamati Shoya yang hanya bersikap aneh.

"iya..iya.. aku bukan anak kecil tahu!" Shoya melanjutkan makannya, setengah tak suka dengan kata-kata Kei barusan. Kei terkikik, menyeret kursi makan yang lain dan duduk mendekat disebelah Shoya.

"mau aku suapi?" tanya Kei, menopangkan dagunya di meja makan, memperhatikan Shoya

"sudah kubilang aku—"

"hai! hai! Shoya bukan anak kecil!" potong Kei cepat. Shoya hanya mendengus dan beranjak berdiri, tangannya meraba di udara, mencari tongkat besinya yang tersandar ditembok dan berjalan perlahan ke dapur membawa mangkuknya yang telah kosong. Kei terdiam memperhatikan Shoya. Hatinya sedih melihat Shoya yang sekarang. Dia berharap kehadirannya bisa membantu Shoya, namun kenyataannya dia tak bisa melakukan apapun, Shoya yang tak mau bergantung dengannya. Ini memang sifat Shoya, bahkan sejak remaja. Shoya yang tidak cengeng dan mandiri, itu kesan yang Kei tangkap saat mereka bersahabat, 10 tahun lalu.

"Kei…"

Kei terhenyak dari lamunannya, menatap Shoya yang ternyata telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"ah.. iya?" kata Kei, tangannya meraih tangan kiri Shoya dan menuntun Shoya untuk lebih mendekat, dan Shoya menurut.

"melamun?" tanya Shoya, Kei menggeleng.. bodoh! Shoya takkan paham, pikirnya.

"tidak.. aku hanya terlalu serius membaca modul ku.. kenapa?"

"nanti malam sepertinya aku harus lembur lagi, ada beberapa anak didik baru di yayasan.." jawab Shoya

Kei tersenyum, dan menuntun Shoya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Shoya menolak, namun Kei terus memaksa dengan lembut sampai Shoya akhirnya luluh dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kei.

"baiklah. kalau sudah selesai, segera telfon aku" kata Kei

"eh.. nanti aku menginap saja.."

"tidak boleh! kau harus pulang dan beristirahat dirumah mu sendiri. Semalam apapun, bahkan sampai pagi akan aku jemput, mengerti?" Dan Shoya mengangguk, "arigatou!" kata Shoya sambil tersenyum. Kei menepuk pelan kepala Shoya dan menariknya mendekat, menyantukan mereka dalam sebuah ciuman singkat namun hangat.

_**Fukuoka, 14 Oktober 14:00 **_

"ooh begitu—" kata Yuu, sambil meneguk sedikit colanya. Kei mengangguk dan menopangkan dagunya, membuang pandangannya ke taman hijau didepannya. Mereka berdua tengah duduk santai di luar kantor. Disaat jam istirahat seperti ini, Kei memilih untuk menceritakan masalahnya ke Yuu, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat dekatnya. Kei, Yuu dan Shoya adalah sabahat dekat semenjak di bangku sekolah hingga perguruan tinggi. Bahkan saat masing-masing telah berkarir, hubungan itu tidak berubah. Yang berubah adalah hubungan Kei dengan Shoya, mereka menjalin hubungan kasih sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Lalu sampai suatu kecelakaan naas menimpa Shoya 3 tahun lalu dan memaksa Shoya untuk kehilangan penglihatannya, Kei memutuskan untuk pindah dari apartemennya dan tinggal berdua dengan Shoya. Dan sekarang, Kei merasakan ada yang berubah dari kekasihnya. Shoya menjadi pendiam dan terkadang menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan disaat sedang sendirian. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalah ini ke Yuu.

"kenapa tak tanya Shoya langsung?" Kei menoleh ke arah Yuu

"apa?" tanya Yuu lagi, "aku salah?"

Kei menggeleng lemah. "aku tidak mau memaksanya Yuu. Shoya yang sekarang, harus diakui, menjadi Shoya yang lemah—"

"bukan lemah Kei" Potong Yuu cepat, melempar kaleng colanya yang telah kosong ke tong sampah didepannya. "dia hanya menjadi rapuh" lanjutnya.

Kei memandangi Yuu lama, membuat Yuu jengah. "oii—jangan menatapku seperti itu, dasar mesum!" tangan Yuu memalingkan wajah Kei kearah lain. Kei tertawa pelan. "kau benar! Shoya bisa marah besar kalau tahu ada yang mengatainya lemah" kata Kei.

"nah! kau yang kekasihnya saja mengatainya begitu.."

"bukan itu maksudku! aku hanya merasa begitu prihatin.." jawab Kei lirih

Yuu menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, menatap cerahnya langit biru diatasnya.

"aku ingin berbagi indahnya hari ini dengan Shoya" kata Yuu, masih memandang ke atas. Kei menoleh, lalu ikut melihat apa yang Yuu lihat.

"seandainya bisa—" sambung Kei lemah.

"aku yakin kau bisa membujuknya pelan-pelan Kei. Kasian dia kalau harus menyimpan masalahnya sendiri."

"akan aku coba" jawab Kei.

"bersemangatlah! ah nanti aku mampir ke rumah kalian, oke? aku masuk dulu Kei" kata Yuu sambil menepuk pundak Kei dan beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Kei ditaman sendirian. Kei tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Yuu. Setelah sosok Yuu menghilang dibalik tembok kantor, pikiran Kei kembali mengambang, menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Shoya.

Shoya tengah serius membaca sebuah buku, telunjuknya bergerak perlahan menyentuh titik-titik timbul huruf braille didepannya. Sampai ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Tangan Shoya meraba meja dan menemukan ponsel hitamnya, sebuah panggilan.

"moshi-moshi?" sapa Shoya

"….."

"moshi-moshi? dareka?" tanya Shoya lagi, setelah ia tak mendapatkan jawaban. Hanya deru nafas berat tak beraturan yang ia dengar

"….."

Shoya menjadi ketakutan dan memutus panggilan itu. Membuang ponselnya jauh-jauh dan memeluk sendiri kedua lututnya. Panggilan bisu itu lagi.

Lelaki itu menutup flip ponselnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sampai suara ketukan pintu memaksanya beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Yoo!" sapa sang tamu dan berjalan masuk, duduk di ranjang milik si lelaki tadi.

"sudah makan?" tanya si tamu, hanya gelengan lemah sebagai jawabannya. Si tamu tersenyum dan meletakkan 2 bungkus takoyaki dimeja. "baguslah! ayo makan bersama".

Lelaki itu duduk dan membuka perlahan kotak makan itu, mulai memakannya perlahan.

"ah hampir lupa! ini.." si tamu itu menyerahkan secarik kertas, "itu alamat rumah Shoya.. letaknya tak jauh dari yayasan orang buta itu.."

Lelaki itu menerimanya dan tersenyum kecil, "Tatsuya, arigatou!" katanya

"ahaha.. iee..iee.." si tamu yang bernama Tatsuya itu tertawa sambil memasukkan potongan takoyaki ke mulutnya.

"Tadaimaa—" ucap Kei memberikan salam sambil melepas sepatunya. Tak ada jawaban. 'apa Shoya sudah berangkat kerja?' pikir Kei melirik jam tangannya, masih jam 3 sore. Kei melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang tamu lalu masuk ke ruang makan. Sepi.

"Shoya?" panggil Kei, mengedarkan pandangannya, "kau masih dirumah kan?" panggilnya lagi. Berjalan kearah sofa didepan TV.

"Shoyaa?" teriak Kei kaget, melihat Shoya merebahkan dirinya di sofa, memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menggigil. Matanya terpejam.

"Shoya.. Shoya.. ada apa?" tanya Kei cemas, menepuk pundak Shoya yang berguncang. Shoya tak menjawab, masih saja menggigil. Kei memaksakan tubuh Shoya untuk duduk dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Shoya.. ada apa? katakan padaku…" pinta Kei memohon, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Shoya membuka matanya perlahan, "Kei…." panggil Shoya lirih

"ya.. ini aku Shoya.." Kei melepas pelukannya, memegangi wajah pucat Shoya.

"Kei.."

"ya? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kei.. kowai.." jawab Shoya dan memeluk tubuh Kei erat.

Kei meletakkan handuk kecil di dahi Shoya. Tiba-tiba Shoya demam tinggi, dan kini tengah berbaring lemah.

"istirahatlah.. aku akan menelfon yayasan dan bilang kalau kau sakit" kata Kei, Shoya menggeleng, tangannya meraba tempat tidur, Kei mengulurkan tangannya untuk Shoya genggam.

"jangan.. aku akan segera sembuh.. aku mengkhawatirkan anak didikku.." jawab Shoya, menggenggam erat jemari Kei.

"AKU LEBIH MENGKHAWATIRKANMU SHOYA!" bentak Kei tanpa sadar. Shoya kaget dan terdiam. Kei memejamkan kedua matanya. "gommen.." kata Kei lirih. Shoya memalingkan wajahnya, namun Kei menahan dengan tangannya. Menatap Shoya lekat walaupun Shoya tak bisa membalas tatapannya lagi.

"dengar.. cobalah memikirkan dirimu sendiri, sekali saja! Masih ada pengajar lain yang bisa menggantikanmu.." lanjut Kei. Shoya menggeleng.

"mereka bergantung padaku Kei.. Omong kosong pengajar yang lain bisa memahami perasaan anak-anak buta itu. Karena mereka tidak pernah mengalami kebutaan…" kata Shoya terhenti, "aku memang tidak bisa melihat anak didikku, namun aku bisa merasakan perasaan mereka. Karena kami senasib.."

"kalau begitu bergantunglah padaku seperti yang anak didikmu lakukan!" pinta Kei, membuat Shoya tertegun. Shoya bisa merasakan jemari Kei mengusap lembut wajahnya, "tak masalah Shoya tak bisa melihatku lagi, tapi cobalah merasakan kehadiranku.. aku mohon Shoya.."

"Kei…"

"turuti kataku. Beristirahat agar kau segera sembuh. Ceritakan semua yang kau rasakan, yang kau dengar, yang kau sentuh, bahkan yang kau pijak Shoya.. Agar dunia mu tak semakin gelap." Kei menggenggam lembut jemari lentik Shoya.

"Kei.. Arigatou—"

Kei tersenyum dan mencium lembut bibir Shoya, membuat Shoya memejamkan kedua matanya, membalas ciuman itu.

_**Fukuoka, 1 November 08:00**_

"eh? tidak masuk?" tanya nya kaget

"iya Tuan, Sensei Shoya sedang sakit.." lanjut petugas wanita di bagian informasi itu.

"sakit? sakit apa?"

"saya kurang tahu, maaf Tuan.."

"ah..souka.. summimasen—" lelaki itu melangkah keluar dengan gontai. Melihat jam di tangan kirinya, tepat pukul 24.00. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia menunggu, namun sosok itu tak kunjung keluar dari yayasan. Karena itu ia memastikan ke bagian informasi, dan ternyata hari ini orang yang ia tunggu tidak masuk kerja. Lelaki itu menghela nafas berat, mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman dekat yayasan. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil lipatan kertas kecil dan membukanya. Sebuah catatan alamat yang ia dapat dari temannya, Tatsuya. Alamat rumah Shoya, lelaki yang sudah hampir sebulan ini ia perhatikan.

Pikirannya melayang ke malam 2 minggu yang lalu, saat dia kembali menunggu Shoya seperti biasanya. Bisa dia lihat Shoya keluar dari yayasan dengan sebuah tongkat besi sebagai pengganti indera penglihatannya. Selang beberapa langkah, ia mengikuti kemana Shoya pergi. Berusaha memijakkan sepatunya pelan, namun sepertinya Shoya sadar sedang diikuti. Semakin lama, langkah kaki Shoya semakin cepat dan lebar, bahkan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Shoya seperti panik dan akhirnya menabrak seseorang. Lelaki itu langsung berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar, memperhatikan Shoya dipeluk sosok tinggi yang lain. Ia tersenyum kecut, dan berbalik untuk kembali pulang sebelum ketahuan.

_**Fukuoka, 2 November 08:00**_

Yo-ka menatap gedung didepannya. Sebuah gedung Yayasan Sosial untuk penyandang tuna netra yang terletak di pinggir komplek Kota Fukuoka. Langkahnya terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat, bahkan untuk masuk, sampai ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang memegang tongkat keluar dari gedung itu. Yo-ka mendekati anak itu dan menyapanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"hei nak.." sapa Yo-ka, anak kecil itu menoleh kearahnya, pandangan matanya bergerak tak tentu arah. Yo-ka tertegun menatap wajah anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya?" jawab anak kecil itu

"kau bersekolah di yayasan itu?" tanya Yo-ka, berlutut menyamakan tinggi badannya. Anak kecil itu mengangguk mantap.

"iya paman. Ada apa?"

"ah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berencana menyekolahkan keponakanku disana juga.." jawab Yo-ka berbohong.

"waah…aku akan punya teman baru" kata anak itu girang, membuat Yo-ka tersenyum

"apa sekolah disana menyenangkan?" tanya Yo-ka, lagi-lagi anak itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"sangat paman! aku punya banyak teman disana.. aku diajari membaca, membuat kerajinan, dan dibacakan cerita dongeng—" celoteh anak kecil itu bersemangat. Yo-ka tertawa dan mengusap lembut kepala anak kecil itu.

"siapa yang mengajarimu nak?"

"Shoya sensei paman! Kadang ada Kei sensei yang membantunya, itupun kalau dia sedang tidak bekerja. Shoya sensei adalah sensei yang paling baaaaik yang pernah aku kenal. Dia begitu sabar, ponakan paman pasti akan senang bertemu dengannya" jawab anak itu.

"hahaha..baiklah—aku akan menceritakan tentang Shoya sensei pada ponakanku. Ah—siapa namamu jagoan?"

"namaku Yuito"

"souka—Yuito kun, terimakasih yaa—"

"um! aku pulang dulu paman" Yo-ka mengangguk dan memeluk singkat Yuito, lalu membiarkannya berjalan pulang.

Yo-ka melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari yayasan. Berjalan ke utara, mengamati setiap rumah yang ia lewati. Tangannya memegang kertas kecil, sesekali ia membaca ulang tulisan dikertas itu, memastikan alamat yang ia cari. Ketemu. Yo-ka berdiri tepat di didepan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai 2. Tangannya baru saja akan bergerak membuka pagar, namun sayup terdengar suara orang berbicara dari dalam rumah dan tak lama berselang pintu rumah itu terbuka. Yo-ka segera menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok dipersimpangan jalan, namun sesekali ia bisa mengintip dan melihat apa yang terjadi didepan rumah itu.

Shoya? Yo-ka tertegun memandangi laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum itu, tak sendirian. Disampingnya ada sosok laki-laki lain yang sedang tertawa, mengacak-acak pelan rambut Shoya dan mencium pipinya sekilas. Yo-ka masih mengintip dan mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya saat laki-laki yang bersama Shoya pergi dan Shoya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan tongkatnya. Yo-ka melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, mengikuti Shoya dan berhenti didepan pagar saat Shoya telah masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Shoya—hontou ni gommenasai.." kata Yo-ka lirih, menatap pintu yang kini telah tertutup rapat.

Yo-ka berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya dilantai, punggungnya bersandar pada sisi ranjang. Memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa amat pening. Yo-ka menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, lalu setengah merangkak kearah meja didekat ranjang, mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan menuangkan isinya. 2 buah pil putih Yo-ka telan dengan meneguk air putih. Nafasnya kembali normal dan pening itu mulai mereda.

"sampai kapan aku harus bergantung pada kalian hah?" Yo-ka memungut botol obat itu dan melemparnya begitu saja ke dinding, membuat botol itu pecah seketika dan isinya berhamburan keluar. Yo-ka menyembunyikan wajah diantara kedua lututnya, kedua bahunya bergetar pelan, lalu berguncang hebat seiring suara isakan yang terhalang oleh kedua lututnya.

"tidak cukupkah aku yang menderita? kenapa harus ada orang lain yang juga menderita karena aku?" jerit Yo-ka tertunduk, memukul-mukul lantai melampiaskan semua penyesalannya.

_Fukuoka, 4 November 10:00_

"Sho-chaann—"

Shoya menoleh ragu, mencari dimana arah suara itu berasal. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan lehernya dipeluk seseorang.

"eh?" Shoya kaget, tangan kirinya meraba lengan yang ada dilehernya. sementara si pemilik tangan itu hanya terkikik geli.

"Y..Yuu?" tebak Shoya ragu

"ahaha.. sekai!" Yuu melepas pelukannya dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Shoya. Sementara Shoya hanya mengaduh tanpa melawan.

"berhenti mencubitnya Yuu—" perintah Kei yang ternyata telah berdiri dibelakang Yuu. Yuu hanya menoleh dan mencibir.

"hai..hai.. wakatta! Shoya—gommen ne—kau tahu kan aku hanya bercanda. Jangan tiru kekasihmu ini, sulit sekali diajak bercanda—" Yuu mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan berbisik membuat Shoya tertawa.

"aku bisa mendengarmu Yuu!" kata Kei santai sambil menegak sedikit minumannya. Yuu mendengus.

"ah Yuu, bagaimana kau tahu kami disini?" tanya Shoya. Yuu tertawa. "aku diberitahu Kei kalau kalian sedang ditaman. Kebetulan hari ini aku kosong.. sekalian bernostalgia di tempat favorit kita dulu—" jawab Yuu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau. Sementara Shoya dan Kei duduk disampingnya.

Shoya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia bisa mencium harumnya udara bebas, mendengar kicauan burung , gemericik air dari kolam dan merasakan kehangatan dari 2 orang yang ia sayangi.

"apa taman ini sudah berubah?" tanya Shoya

"tidak banyak—pohon besar yang biasanya kita gunakan untuk berteduh masih ada.. tepat diatas kita. Lalu ayunan dimana Shoya terjungkal saat masih sekolah juga masih utuh—" jawab Kei menjelaskan.

"oi.. lupakan masalah ayunan—" potong Shoya, memanyunkan bibirnya, tersipu. Yuu dan Kei tertawa.

"iya ya, dulu Shoya pernah terjungkal di ayunan itu.. kawaii na—" kata Yuu

"itu gara-gara Kei mendorong ayunanku terlalu kencang.." jawab Shoya. Kei hanya tergelak. "dan kalian bukannya menolong malah menertawaiku habis-habisan" lanjut Shoya membuat Kei dan Yuu tertawa keras. Kei menggeser duduknya mendekati Shoya, merangkul pundak Shoya dan menarik ke pelukannya. "gommen ne—" kata Kei, sementara Shoya hanya mendengus dan Yuu masih tertawa sambil menatap langit biru.

Hening.. Mereka bertiga sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing sampai Shoya memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kei.. Yuu.."

Kei dan Yuu menoleh kearah Shoya. Padangan Shoya lurus kedepan, bibirnya tersenyum, "terima kasih karena kalian terus menemaniku sampai sekarang—" kedua tangan Shoya meraba-raba di rumput, Kei dan Yuu paham. Mereka mengulurkan tangannya masing-masing, dan menggenggam erat tangan Shoya. Kei disebalah kiri dan Yuu disebelah kanan.

"kita akan tetap seperti ini, sampai kapanpun—" jawab Yuu dibalas anggukan Kei. Dan mereka menghabiskan siang yang cerah itu di taman yang penuh dengan kenangan.

_**Fukuoka, 5 November 12:51**_

"oi Yo-ka! jangan tidur di lantai, kau bisa sakit!" Tatsuya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yo-ka, membuat Yo-ka sedikit mendecak kesal dan memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Yo-ka menatap Tatsuya sekilas lalu memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba kembali terasa pening. Tatsuya hanya menghela nafas dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yo-ka.

"Kau ini menyedihkan" kata Tatsuya tanpa menoleh. Yo-ka mengangguk lemah, "aku tahu" jawab Yo-ka.

"kau ini juga bodoh!" tambah Tatsuya, lagi-lagi Yo-ka membenarkan. Membuat Tatsuya menjadi kesal.

"berhenti meratapi nasibmu dan cobalah untuk bangkit!" kata Tatsuya, dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, menatap tajam Yo-ka yang hanya tertunduk. Tatsuya melempar kasar selembar foto ke arah Yo-ka. Yo-ka memungut foto itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"dua laki-laki itu, namanya Kei dan Yuu—aku mengambil gambarnya diam-diam kemarin saat mereka di taman.." Tatsuya menjelaskan. "kudengar mereka bertiga bersahabat sejak dibangku sekolah—manis bukan?" tanya Tatsuya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai. Yo-ka diam, masih mengamati foto itu.

"ck! hampir lupa.. Yuu dan Kei adalah arsitek freelance disalah satu perusahaan besar di sini—" Tatsuya menambahkan.

"seorang arsitek?" tanya Yo-ka lirih tak sampai didengar Tatsuya. Yo-ka tersenyum kecil dan menyimpan foto itu di buku agendanya.

_**Fukuoka, 6 November 10.02**_

Baru saja Kei mendapat telfon dari kantor jika ada seorang klien yang ingin bertemu, membuat Kei terburu-buru kembali ke kantor lalu membuka perlahan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"ah Ohayougozaimasu!" si klien bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya begitu ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"ohayou gozaimasu—" Kei membalas sapaan si klien dan mempersilahkannya kembali duduk.

"maaf membuat anda menunggu—" kata Kei sambil tersenyum, si klien menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "iee.. maaf merepotkan anda, Kei-san. Ah perkenalkan, Yo-ka desu. Yoroshiku"

_**Fukuoka, 6 November 20:55**_

"umm.. umai—" kata Yuu girang. Kei dan Shoya hanya tertawa. Mereka bertiga sedang makan malam di rumah Shoya, menikmati masakan Kei yang memang terkenal enak sejak dibangku kuliah.

"eh.. bukannya Shoya tidak suka makanan manis?" tanya Yuu, Shoya hanya sedikit menoleh kearah suara Yuu dan tersenyum, "sejak kecelakaan itu, entah kenapa aku jadi suka makanan manis. Lagipula kasian Kei kalau harus memasak tanpa gula"

"ma—naruhodo ne!" Yuu mengangguk dan kembali menyuapi mulutnya sendiri. Tak berapa lama berselang, ponsel Shoya bergetar. Kei dan Yuu menoleh bersamaan.

"biar aku ambilkan—" Kei menahan bahu Shoya saat Shoya hendak berdiri. Shoya mengangguk. Kei mengambil ponsel yang masih bergetar itu di meja dekat TV dan memandangi nomor yang tertera di layar depan. Kei mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kei.. dare?" tanya Shoya

"ah.. ini.." Kei terhenyak dan buru-buru memberikan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya.

"moshi-moshi.." kata Shoya

"….."

"moshi-moshi?" kata Shoya sekali lagi. Kei dan Yuu hanya saling berpandangan.

"…."

"….. Sho—Shoya-san…"

Shoya tercekat mendengar suara berat diujung line telfon itu memanggil namanya.

"h-hai…" jawab Shoya ragu-ragu

"….." dan sambungan terputus. Shoya menutup flip ponselnya dengan gemetar, wajahnya menjadi pucat seketika. Kei dan Yuu panik dan mendekati Shoya.

"Shoya? ada apa? siapa yang menelfon?" tanya Kei, tangannya mengambil ponsel yang masih Shoya genggam dan meletakkannya dimeja. Shoya menggeleng lemah, tatapan matanya bergerak tak tentu. Tangan kanannya menggapai pundak Kei dan memeluknya.

"ssst.. daijoubu.." Kei memeluk erat Shoya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"telfon itu… telfon itu.. Kei.." jawab Shoya terbata, menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Kei.

"telfon?" tanya Kei, memberikan kode kepada Yuu untuk memeriksa ponsel Shoya. Yuu membuka ponsel Shoya dan mengecek daftar panggilan masuk. Hari ini ada 12 panggilan masuk dari nomor yang sama. Yuu memeriksanya lagi dan menemukan nomor itu telah menghubungi Shoya setiap hari selama hampir sebulan lebih. Yuu memandangi Kei yang masih memeluk Shoya. Mulut Yuu bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu dan Kei memahaminya, "yabaii—".

Kei dan Yuu duduk di sofa ruang TV. Setelah memastikan Shoya tidur nyenyak, mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah telfon yang meneror Shoya selama ini.

"kau lihat?" tanya Yuu sambil menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya dalam. Kei mengangguk, perhatiannya terfokus pada layar ponsel Shoya. Memeriksa daftar panggilan masuk.

"aku sudah menghubungi nomor itu dengan nomorku sendiri. Tapi tak ada jawaban." kata Yuu sambil menghembuskan gumpalan asap putih ke udara.

"jadi ini sebabnya Shoya menjadi murung dan cemas?" tanya Kei. Yuu mengangkat bahunya, "bisa saja—aku penasaran siapa pemilik nomor itu dan apa tujuannya mengganggu Shoya".

Kei terdiam sesaat dan meletakkan kembali ponsel Shoya. "aku akan bertanya pada Shoya besok—". Yuu mengangguk.

_**Fukuoka, 7 November 08:33**_

"Kei.."

"hai!.." Kei menghentikan aktivitasnya memasak dan berjalan kearah tangga, menunggu Shoya yang berjalan tertatih menapaki satu per persatu anak tangga. Begitu sampai pada anak tangga yang terakhir, Kei meraih tangan Shoya dan menuntunnya ke ruang makan.

"arigatou—" Shoya tersenyum sambil mendudukkan dirinya. "aku pikir Kei sudah berangkat bekerja" kata Shoya.

"hari ini aku libur.." jawab Kei sembari menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka di meja makan. Shoya mengangguk, "semalam.. maaf Kei.."

Kei mendekati Shoya dan duduk disebelahnya. Meraih kedua pundak Shoya untuk saling berhadapan.

"daijoubu.. sekarang ceritakan semua padaku. Jangan ada yang disembunyikan lagi.. hmm?" Kei mengacak perlahan rambut Shoya. Shoya mengangguk lemah dan mulai bercerita semua, pelan. Kei bisa melihat perasaan takut yang dialami Shoya, diterror dan dibuntuti. Sungguh membuat Shoya tertekan.

Kei menarik Shoya dalam pelukannya, "gommen Shoya, aku tak bisa menjaga mu setiap saat—sampai kau harus seperti ini—" Shoya membalas pelukan Kei erat.

Setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Shoya, Kei segera menghubungi Yuu dan meminta nya untuk bertemu di luar. Dan disinilah mereka berdua, duduk santai disebuah café dekat yayasan.

"stalker?" tanya Yuu. Kei hanya mengangguk lemah, "sejenis itu—".

"hah.. untuk apa stalker itu mengikuti Shoya?" tanya Yuu lagi. Kei hanya terdiam.

"ah Kei.. aku punya rencana.." kata Yuu sambil tersenyum, Kei hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"apa?"

_Fukuoka, 8 November 10:00_

"ck! rencana yang bagus Yuu.." kata Kei malas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Sementara Yuu masih mengintip dibalik dinding rumah yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari jalan raya bersama Kei.

"berisik! kau ingin tahu kan siapa yang jadi stalkernya Shoya?" jawab Yuu

"iya.. tapi menstalk stalker.. ini gila.."

"sstt.. Kei.. lihat…" panggil Yuu, mengacuhkan omongan Kei dan menarik-narik Kei untuk mendekat lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke jalan. Tampak Shoya tengah berjalan pelan dengan tongkatnya, menuju perpustakaan kota.

"Shoya?" tanya Kei

"bukan bodoh! Lihat laki-laki itu, yang memakai mantel hitam.." jawab Kei, kembali menunjuk-nunjuk. Kei memincingkan matanya, memperhatikan obyek yang dimaksud Yuu.

"ah.. aku melihatnya!" Kei setengah berteriak. Yuu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"ayo.." Yuu menarik tangan Kei untuk bergerak, tetapi Kei menahan Yuu.

"tu-tunggu Yuu.. aku seperti mengenal laki-laki itu.." kata Kei sambil terus memperhatikan laki-laki itu yang kini telah berjalan mengikuti kemana Shoya pergi.

"are? siapa?" tanya Yuu kaget.

"Yo-ka san, klien baruku" jawab Kei, setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat

"hah?"

_**Fukuoka, 8 November 10:00**_

Kei mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya di meja. Sesekali menengok kearah jalan raya lalu kembali duduk. Tak berapa lama Kei melihat sosok yang ia tunggu masuk ke dalam café dan berjalan tenang menuju meja tempat dimana Kei menunggu.

"Ohayou Kei-san"

Kei hanya diam dan langsung mempersilahkan si tamu untuk duduk, saling berhadapan.

"Yo-ka san, langsung saja—" kata Kei terhenti, menatap tajam Yo-ka.

"sebenarnya siapa anda?" tanya Kei lurus, matanya tak beralih dari sosok dihadapannya.

"maksud anda apa Kei-san?" tanya Yo-ka balik, sebenarnya ia tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini nantinya.

Kei hanya mendengus, "oke, aku beri pertanyaan lain. kau mengenal Shoya?" tanya Kei. Yo-ka terdiam, memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu mengangguk. Kei membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "apa hubunganmu dengan Shoya? " tanya Kei lagi. Yo-ka menghela nafas.

"Kei-san, aku mohon dengarkan aku. Dan sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu. Mulai sekarang aku akan jujur.." jawab Yo-ka.

"akulah penabrak brengsek itu—" kata Yo-ka lirik dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"3 tahun lalu, disaat aku mengemudikan kendaraanku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat, tanganku berusaha meraih botol obat di tas. Hingga aku tak memperhatikan keadaan, aku kehilangan kendali.. mobilku oleng..dan…. dan menabrak Shoya-san yang sedang menyebrang jalan—" suara Yo-ka mulai parau. Kei menatap Yo-ka tak percaya, nafasnya mulai terasa berat, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"aku minta maaf…"

"JADI KAU ORANGNYA!" Kei menggebrak meja café, membentak Yo-ka. Membuat beberapa pengunjung café menatap heran namun Kei tak perduli. Yo-ka masih tertunduk, diam. Dia siap menerima semua resikonya.

"LALU KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI HAH? KENAPA BARU SEKARANG KAU MUNCUL?" Kei membentak Yo-ka lagi, wajahnya memerah menahan geram. Yo-ka semakin menunduk. Kei mendecak kesal, mendudukkan dirinya kembali dan menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya bergetar pelan. Hening sesaat.

"kau tahu betapa menderitanya Shoya selama 3 tahun ini? kau tahu itu?" tanya Kei dengan marah. "aku masih belum percaya dia harus kehilangan penglihatannya, dia harus kehilangan mimpinya menjadi seorang arsitek… lalu kau dengan gampangnya minta maaf?" maki Kei. Yo-ka tak menjawab.

"Dan Yo-ka.. apa yang kau pikirkan? menjadi seorang stalker? dan.. kupastikan kau jugalah yang menerror Shoya lewat telfon!" Yo-ka mengangguk, "maaf.. aku berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Shoya-san dan meminta maaf langsung, tapi—tapi aku tak bisa.." Kei diam menahan geram.

"karena itu aku mohon bantuan Kei-san" kata Yo-ka sembari berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya dalam. Menarik perhatian pengunjung café itu –lagi-

_**Fukuoka, 9 November 22:00**_

Kei terduduk lemas di kamarnya. Matanya menerawang dan ingatannya kembali berputar ke kejadian kemarin.

"_**karena itu aku mohon bantuan Kei-san" kata Yo-ka sembari berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya dalam. Menarik perhatian pengunjung café itu –lagi-**_

"_**apa maumu?" tanya Kei**_

_**Yo-ka menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "izinkan aku berbicara dengan Shoya-san dan menolongnya" **_

"_**ck! menolong katamu? kenapa tak dari dulu?" **_

"_**a-aku.." **_

"_**cukup! satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menolong Shoya! pergilah dari kehidupannya, jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi. kau paham?" ucap Kei seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yo-ka yang masih berdiri mematung.**_

"_**Kei-san! aku bisa membuat Shoya-san kembali melihat…." ucap Yo-ka membuat Kei menghentikan langkahnya.**_

"Kei sudah tidur?" Kei terhenyak dari lamunannya, melihat Shoya yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu.

"belum..masuklah.."

Shoya berjalan masuk dan mendekat. Ia sudah hapal letak benda-benda di kamar Kei, sehingga dengan mudah Shoya bisa mendekat ke ranjang tempat Kei sedang duduk. Kei meraih tangan Shoya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk.

"ada masalah?" tanya Shoya menghadap Kei. Kei hanya tersenyum

"tidak.."

"jujur padaku Kei.."

"haha.. tidak ada apa-apa Sho-chan" Kei memaksakan untuk tertawa dan mengusap pelan kepala Shoya, namun Shoya menepis tangan Kei kasar. Kei kaget.

"Kei egois!" bentak Shoya

"eh?"

"kau bilang harus jujur dan terbuka, tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau kau sedang ada masalah—"ucapan Shoya terhenti, ia menghapus air mata yang tak sadar mengalir di pipinya. Kei hanya terdiam.

"aku mau kau juga jujur padaku Kei—apa itu sulit?"

Kei menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan meraih Shoya dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat.

_**Fukuoka, 9 November 23:00**_

"Yo-ka.. aku bawakan makan malam…" teriak Tatsuya bersemangat sembari masuk ke dalam dan menenteng beberapa kantong plastik berisi makanan.

"are? dimana dia?" Tatsuya meletakkan bawaannya di meja ruang tamu dan beranjak menuju kamar Yo-ka.

"Yo-ka?" teriak Tatsuya kaget melihat Yo-ka tergeletak di lantai kamarnya. "oi.. Yo-ka daijoubu ka? Yo-ka? kau bisa dengar aku?" tanya Tatsuya panik, dan mengangkat tubuh Yo-ka dalam pangkuannya, mengguncang-guncang tubuh lemah itu. Tak ada jawaban. Kedua mata Yo-ka tetap terpejam, nafasnya masih terdengar, namun sangat lemah. Tatsuya mengedarkan pandangannya, mendapati botol obat Yo-ka yang tergeletak dilantai dan pecahan gelas yang berserakan.

_**Fukuoka, 10 November 06:10**_

Kei memang benci rumah sakit. Kei benci warna putih yang mendominasi setiap sudutnya, dan aroma obat yang sangat menyengat. Tapi ada satu alasan yang paling kuat, Kei benci dengan kenangan 3 tahun lalu, saat ia terburu-buru menyusul ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar kekasihnya, Shoya, mengalami kecelakaan dan kondisinya kritis. Dan kini kejadian itu terulang lagi, Kei harus tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sakit setelah semalam mendapat telfon dari orang yang tak dikenalnya –Tatsuya- bahwa Yo-ka masuk rumah sakit dan kondisinya tengah kritis.

Kei menghela nafas berat, menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok. Memandangi langit-langit rumah sakit. Menunggu di depan ruang ICU.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kei lirih, menoleh ke arah Tatsuya yang sedari duduk disebelahnya.

"Yo-ka sering mengalami pusing hebat. Dan kali ini yang paling parah—" jawab Tatsuya

"dia sakit apa?" tanya Kei lagi,

"dia menderita kanker otak.."

Kei menatap Tatsuya tak percaya, "kanker katamu?..." Tatsuya mengangguk. "itulah alasannya Yo-ka baru bisa menemui Shoya sekarang. Sudah 2,5 tahun lebih sejak kecelakaan itu, Yo-ka berobat diluar negeri. Dan baru beberapa bulan ini dia kembali ke Jepang. Tapi selama di luar negeri, dia selalu menanyakan bagaimana keadaan orang yang ia tabrak. Lalu Yo-ka meminta tolong padaku untuk mencari informasi tentang Shoya—saat Yo-ka tahu Shoya mengalami kebutaan, kondisi Yo-ka sempat memburuk akibat depresi—dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri—" Tatsuya menghela nafas lalu menatap Kei.

"percayalah padaku Kei-san, Yo-ka bukanlah orang jahat—dia hanya terlalu takut untuk bertemu dan meminta maaf langsung kepada Shoya—stalker dan terror telfon itu adalah bukti ketakutannya—" kata Tatsuya melanjutkan.

Kei terdiam mendengar cerita Tatsuya, tiba-tiba pintu ICU terbuka, Kei dan Tatsuya spontan langsung berdiri dan menghadang tim dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"dokter, bagaimana?" tanya Kei

Para dokter itu saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk. Salah seorang dari mereka mendekati Kei dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, "kami sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. Namun Tuhan berkata lain, kami mewakili rumah sakit turut berduka cita. Yo-ka san tidak bisa ditolong—dia sudah berjuang keras selama ini…"

Mendengar itu Tatsuya terduduk lemas dilantai dan menangis, sementara Kei hanya terdiam tak percaya.

_**Fukuoka, 14 November 14:00**_

Kei dan Yuu duduk di samping ranjang Shoya. Hari ini perban dimata Shoya bisa dilepas pasca operasi pada matanya. Perawat melepas perlahan lilitan perban di mata Shoya, dan meminta Shoya untuk membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Shoya?" tanya Kei, Shoya mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Berusaha menyesuaikan dengan rangsangan cahaya yang perlahan membuat Shoya terbiasa. Pandangannya yang semula gelap berangsur-angsur menjadi terang.

"K-Kei?" sosok itulah yang pertama kali Shoya lihat, tengah tersenyum bersama Yuu disampingnya.

"Kei—aku—" Shoya menggapai-gapai tangan Kei dan menggenggamnya erat, air matanya kembali jatuh. "Kei—aku bisa melihat lagi…." kata Shoya bahagia.

"yokatta ne!" Yuu memeluk Shoya erat.

_**Fukuoka, 25 Desember 10:00**_

Shoya meletakkan sebuket bunga lily putih itu di atas nisan. Berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya, memanjatkan doa lalu mengusap lembut nisan hitam itu. Shoya tersenyum, "Yo-ka san, arigatou! Hontou ni arigatou—" kata Shoya tulus. Kei menepuk perlahan pundak Shoya, Shoya mengangguk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman bersama Kei.

"nee Shoya—" Kei menahan tangan Shoya untuk berhenti, Shoya menoleh.

"hmm?"

"ini.." Kei mengulurkan selembar foto. Shoya menerimanya lalu tersenyum memandangi foto itu. Foto Kei-Shoya-dan Yuu ditaman, pemberian Yo-ka sebelum dia meninggal.

"Yo-ka san, arigatou! Kimi wa ima, soko de waraeteimasuka? boku wa ima, koko de waraeteiru kara.." ucap Shoya sembari menengadah, menatap birunya langit. Tersenyum bahagia.

**-OWARI-**

A/N : yabaaaiii! Ini ff gagal! saya udah nggak mood buat ngerombak atau ngecek lagi. jadi gommen kalo nggak mutu dan ceritanya membingungkan. Pas akhir2 saya bikinnya buru-buru. Intinya ya begitulah— kritik dan komen… *acung2ing golok* XDD


End file.
